Propane Nightmares
by Tystnad
Summary: ¿Has escuchado esas melodias dubstep? ¿Has vivido una guerra? Es impresionante lo mucho que tienen en común. [Oneshot]


_**United Kingdom - Arthur Kirkland (narración en primera persona)**_

Las sirenas susurran mi nombre, a través de los pasillos de esta biblioteca.

Los libros están extendidos sobre el suelo, pero no precisamente para ser leídos. El estruendo reventó los ventanales y esparcieron sus restos a través del suelo, decorando el pulcro mosaico con cientos de espejos que reflejaban del cielo, el infierno anaranjado.

Las sirenas, las sirenas. Dios, por favor.

Presionaba mi cabeza con mis dos manos ensangrentadas, intentando acallar el sonido colarse entre mis dedos, me estaba martirizando. Logré visualizar al fondo del pasillo, mi bandera tirada en el suelo, rasgada y ondeante a la noche londinense. Un temblor tras otro mecía el edificio y creo que todos están muertos, todos.

La última foto que vi de Alemania en el diario, no supe dilucidar si en serio estaba dispuesto a arrancarme la cabeza, o las ideas metida por su líder le convirtieron en un ente sin vida. Supe que sorbía mi nariz sin ninguna educación, con miedo a más no poder. El escritorio que llamé mi techo esta noche horrida, no me protegería por mucho.

Supe, a través de los mil espejos dispuestos azarosos por el suelo, que en anaranjado resplandor fue cerca, además del terrible espasmo que mi palacio entregó a mi estómago. La presión en mi cabeza incrementó de manera súbita, y no pude detener la hemorragia que cedió mi ya congestionada nariz.

Me voy a morir. Adiós al Reino Unido, adiós a mis hermanos con los que poco viví.

De pronto me encontré entre sollozos, rezando al crucifijo a medio sostener a unos metros de mí, sosteniendo sus llagas a duras penas con los clavos de mármol amancillados por la artillería aérea del infierno.

En el suelo, la tinta se desangraba de su contenido negruzco, manchando la carta que escribía para enviarla a Estados Unidos. La máquina de escribir fue asesinada y con ella el libro que escribía. Mi corazón latía doloroso, la presión en mis manos se alzaba acorde las notas más altas de las ruidosas sirenas llegaban a su cima.

Una sombra enorme apagó el leve lucero que desprendía la luna tras las humaredas de las bombas estrelladas sobre Londres. A duras penas vislumbré que el enorme trozo negro se acercaba y aumentaba su diámetro; es mi fin. Mi escritorio no era más seguro, como si tuviese opción, corrí como nunca entre los estantes derrumbados y pisé literatura sagrada y solemne, dejando plasmada sobre sus hojas que ignoraban la guerra la huella de mis pies, mi sangre derramada y la tinta negra, gritándole a Shakespeare que su literatura no salvaría al mundo.

El estruendo me lanzó lejos y fui sordo. Un terrible silbido me liberó unos momentos de las sirenas, sin embargo la reverberación de la rabia del Fürher se precipitó sobre mí como un montón de manos pútridas que dieron con mi ropa, impecable hace no más de una hora.

La estructura de mi palacio comenzó a ceder y las baldosas se quebraban como galletas mal horneadas, resecas e insípidas; no alcanzaré a llegar a un lugar estable, es mi fin, siento la gravedad hacer efecto sobre mí. Adiós.

No, no quiero morir.

― ¡Hey! ― Una mano me sostuvo firme y la voz alegre, me hicieron percatar que mis oídos se liberaron de la desorientación de la muerte. Mis ojos demoraron en dilucidar la figura temeraria que sostiene mi cuerpo. Un joven de ojos vivos se balanceaba peligrosamente en lo que quedaba de pie del edificio, jugando con mi vida y la de él. Me dio un vuelco en el estómago cuando vi la altura de la que pendían nuestras vidas, y detrás de mi espalda desecha, Londres ardiendo como jardín del Demonio. Alfred se dedicó a observar las nubes artificiales color atardecer veraniego, cuando en realidad era una noche luciferina.

― Alfred… ¿Qué? ― La piel de mi cuello era contrastada con el rojo de mi sangre abandonando mi nariz. Creo que uno de mis oídos, con el que ya poco escuchaba, cedía afluentes al rio carmesí. La mirada entre fría y divertida por el espectáculo que mostraba sus ojos a su deleite, me causaban cierta incomodidad. Intenté afirmarme más aún para poder subir y asegurarme, aunque no sé cómo saldré de esta.

― No ―. Me soltó unos dos segundos y pegué un grito fortísimo. Con la misma rapidez que hizo aquella estupidez, me atrapó en el momento crucial. Su risa me sacaba de quicio.

― ¡No te atrevas a bromear así otra vez!, ¡Súbeme luego, que tengo vértigo! ―. A pesar de mis órdenes, él no cedía. Sonreía y jugaba con su equilibrio. ―Alfred... por favor ―. Ya estaba rogando, como otras veces le rogaba. Le di tanta libertad, que no sé en qué momentos juega conmigo.

― Mira, es cósmico. Explosiones, es cómo cuando tu corazón se acelera y ¡Pow!, en tus oídos con fuerza. Es energizante, es la sensación de sobrevivir, supervivir, imponente y salir del fuego. Saber que ahora mismo, nuestra vida corre peligro, que de nada sirve que tan resistentes seamos, una bomba nos puede destrozar como a todos tus ciudadanos recalcitrantes allá en el suelo, muertos de hambre y miseria, como tu vida.

Mi pasmado rostro respondió con otra descarga sanguinolenta de mi nariz.

―Alfred… no seas cruel, tómate las cosas en serio, estás pasándote.

― Y tu muerto, tu era ya pasó. Quizás debiese… si, debiese.

Soltó mi mano y desperté de golpe con un terrible ruido ambiente.

Sirenas, golpeteos rítmicos muy graves y extremadamente fuerte y a oscuras. No supe distinguir entre un sueño y la guerra. Un montón de luces se disparaban hacia mí, con colores increíbles robados al mar caribeño; azules intensos, cian sangrantes a mis ojos, rosa de coral.

Tal como las bombas sobre el reflejo de mis ventanales muertos.

Aún estaba agitado.

― ¡Hey! ―. La voz familiar a mi lado olía terriblemente fuerte a alcohol. Llevaba encima auriculares enormes y varillas de colores fluorescentes. ― Es que no puedo creer que te durmieras en una fiesta, menos con todo este ruido, ¡Eres un anciano! Nunca más te invito a una fiesta.

― ¿Una fiesta?, pero si suena como la guerra ―. Solté aquello demasiado rápido sin pensar. Las luces iluminaban su joven rostro con la ironía brotando de sus poros por lo que acababa de escuchar a duras penas con ese ruido molesto rítmico de fondo.

― Es que me supera lo anticuado que eres. Vale, me voy un momento a la rotamesa. Tú sube y lee el diario, tómate tu té o qué sé yo, esas cosas de abuelos.

― Alfred, no es necesario que me trates así, a veces te pasas de irritante. Por favor, de verdad no me agrada, estás pasándote.

― Y tu muerto, tu era ya pasó. Quizás debiese… si, debiese.

Dicho esto, hizo un movimiento con sus manos simulando explosiones, al igual que esa música mezclada lo hacía en sus ritmos que ya no podía seguir. Dio media vuelta y pegó un salto a la pista para perderse en ese desastre humano de cuerpos retorciéndose.

Tuve que buscar un pañuelo para quitarme la gota de sangre que nació de mi nariz. Muy por el contrario de lo que Alfred cree, pedí algo de beber, me acerqué a una mesa y me dispuse a disfrutar de esta fiesta.

Su era apenas comenzaba.


End file.
